


Conversations

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Characters No Longer Being Dead, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I don't what I was thinking either, Just the Power and Justin being buddies, Poor Beleaguered Justin, The Power acts like it's like five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Justin got to be a Ranger when he was twelve.  At the time, it made him the youngest Ranger the Power had ever created by far.  Which of course means the Power decided they were BFFs and comes to talk to Justin.  Constantly.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should preface this with the fact that I was not entirely sober when I wrote this. I edited it, but like it's still drunken crack fic.

"Justin... Justin! Wake up! Justin!"

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning. I know that ancient mystical powers don't sleep, but do you have to do the equivalent of jumping on my bed like a five year old? How are you in charge of creating Power Rangers?"

"Because I am the Power, remember. Wake up! Wakeupwakeupwakeup..."

"I'm up! What is it this time?"

"So remember how I made swords that made Power Rangers?"

"You mentioned it. Did someone on Mirinoi pull them out?"

"Close! Four humans from Earth and a woman from Mirinoi pulled them out!"

"Where did you even find four Earth humans on Mirinoi?"

"Terra Venture."

"...I'm going back to sleep."

***

"One of them died. I hate it when they die."

"I know."

"Why are all of you mortal anyway?"

"That's just how things are."

"I don't like it. I want her back. Now!"

"We went through this with Zordon too. You said you've dealt with this for millennia, remember? Sometimes, it happens. And if the person was a Ranger, they knew that going in."

"Did you know that, Justin?" 

"Yeah. Listen, just make sure they get a new teammate and do what you can. It's not your fault."

"It is but okay. Justin? Can people come back?"

"Uh, not without divine intervention or something."

"Okay."

***

"We need a new system for you to be able to realize I'm not giving you ideas!"

"I fixed it!"

"You can't just bring people back from the dead!"

"Yes I can. I just did."

"Power..."

"Don't worry. I'd bring you back too. Can we celebrate now?"

"Okay, but next time let me know you're going to pull a Lazarus!"

***

"Justin! Justin! Humans made their own team!" 

"Are you happy or upset by that?"

"Your people created morphers! We should celebrate!"

"No. Remember when we celebrated Kendrix not being dead anymore and I was sick for a week? No more celebrations!"

"Just one?"

"No!"

***

"Guess what! Ninjas!"

"Why are you awake?"

"NINJAS! I made ninja Rangers! With ninjas!"

"Great! That's great. I'm happy for you. Go talk with them."

"Justin! Justin, come on! Ninjas!"

"I have finals in the morning, Power!"

***

"Hey remember your friend Tommy?"

"I may have a recollection."

"He made a team! With dinosaurs!"

"That's great! You should go talk to him about it!"

"You think I should?"

"Absolutely!"

***

"Justin? I want to talk to you instead. You get less angry at me for helping."

"Yeah. Okay."

***

"So, is it a good thing if a team is being magically funded by someone the Power Rangers used to fight?"

"Possibly? Are they good now?"

"Uh huh."

"Then it's probably fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm... wait. Is Divatox the person funding it?"

"No."

"Then it's fine."

***

"Guess what, Justin! I made a Ranger that's younger than you are!"

"You did what?! Why would you... Okay. Okay. How old are they?"

"Two."

"Two?!"

"They're a robot."

"That doesn't make it better!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just make sure nothing happens to them, okay?"

"What if something does happen?"

"Then send them my way so I can help them."

"Okidokey."

***

"So, I finished talking to Mack. He's mad about the dying, but appreciates being human now."

"I liked him better as a robot."

"Then why did you make him human?"

"Because someone used me to do it. My plan was 'Yay! Robot Ranger!' because robots are cool! I didn't make your car human."

"You can do that?"

"I'm an ancient magic force. I can do what I want!"

"You couldn't turn Shayla into a goat."

"...Touche."

"Look, he'll probably be fine talking to you later."

"Okay but you're still my favorite."

"Ancient magical forces shouldn't have favorites."

"Well that's just untrue."

"I should tell Mack to invest in Tylenol..."

***

"Wanna see Rangers that shoot Zords out of their chests?"

"Why are you like this?"

"And get pizza?"

"So, where are we going?"

***

"I want ice cream!"

"You can't even eat ice cream! One of these days, I am telling the others that the mystic ancient force we rely on is like five."

"Justin, they don't listen to Ranger rules! They listen to Samurai stuff! Do I look like a Samurai?"

"You don't really look like anything."

"Focus! I'm having a meltdown!"

"Here, we'll go to the zoo. You like looking at Zord ideas, right?"

"Can I encourage them to make an anteater Zord?"

"We'll see."

***

"I hate Gosei."

"I know."

"He's stupid.

"I know."

"It was fun when you were a Ranger again though."

"...Yeah. We should do that more often."

"Yay!"

***

"It was nice working with dinosaurs again."

"It will be nice to have a break since no other teams have shown up."

"Justin, you do know I don't only focus on this time and universe, right?"

"Wait what? Then why don't you talk about it?"

"Because you have a lot going on. And it would be too much."

"How about we watch Netflix?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Justin, I'm glad you're my friend."

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
